whispersrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Vollus
Name: Dimitri Vollus Aliases: 'Divol' Age: 23 Concept: Tradition: Virtual Adept Essence: Nature: Pedagogue Demeanor: Gallant Attributes Str/Dex/Stam: 2/2/2 Cha/Man/App: 3/2/4 Perc/Int/Wits: 2/4/3 Abilities Talents: Alertness/Athletics/Awareness: 1/0/2 Brawl/Dodge/Expression: 0/0/2 Intimidate/Leadership/Streetwise: 0/0/1 Subterfuge: 1 Skills: Crafts/Drive/Etiquette: 0/0/2 Firearms/Meditation/Melee: 0/2/0 Performance/Stealth/Survival: 0/1/1 Technology: 2 Knowledges: Academics/Computer/Cosmology: 3/3/1 Enigmas/Finance/Investigation: 1/3/0 Law/Linguistics/Medicine: 0/0/1 Occult/Science: 0/0 Backgrounds:<7> Avatar: 4 Resources: 5 Arcane: 3 FREEBIES LIST: 8 on Arete (1 to 3) 1 on Resources(4 to 5) 1 on Avatar(3 to 4) 2 on Willpower(5 to 7) 3 on Arcane(0 to 3) Arete: 3 Willpower: 7 Quint: 4 Paradigm: Virtual Adept 1) The entire world is a coded reality. There is a fundamental program which is the baseline for the universe. 2) With access to the right technology, and a little enlightened hacking, any person can access this fundamental code, and “hack” reality. 3) Thanks to his top of the line VR equipment, this Mage can easily hack into the code of reality, and adjust it at his whim. Spheres: Corr/Ent/For: 2/0/1 Lif/Mat/Min: 1/0/0 Pri/Spi/Tim: 0/1/1 Character bio: Dimitri was born to extremely well-to-do parents...his father was an investment banker in a major firm, and his mother was a former 'psychic', in other words, a fortune-teller. While most of what she'd done was pure hokum, there was just enough in her to attract good rumors..which was how she met Dimitri's father. A few well-advised business decisions later, and he was one of the most popular men in his firm. He would always joke that his father married his mother rather than pay her fee...but the two were a loving couple. Dimitri was raised in reasonable accomodations, well inside the means of the family. They didn't want their son growing up too spoiled, or coddled...money was available, but he was strongly encouraged to find his own work. Naturally, at first he followed outside his father's footsteps, and went with something decidedly 'new', programming. He became very good at what he did, but eventually ceded to pressure and learned some of his father's trade as well, getting his MBA not long after. Appeased at last, his parents fully approved him going with his original career. After all, he'd proven he could do it, and he seemed successful enough. His parents have since retired at an early age, and left a significant portion of their funds to Dimitri, though they still keep an eye on the funds from time to time. So far, he's used them quite responsibly. While programming was hardly an uncommon career in this modern age, it always had a special appeal to Dimitri. He could spend days at a shot playing with a piece of code, tweaking it to do what he wanted. He was not the best in his field, but he was comfortable with his knowledge. One day, though, he was browsing some online file-sharing sites, attempting to find a few more how-to guides for programmers...when he found a very, very unusual link. The name of the seeder wasn't the only thing, but the file itself was strange. He attempted to download it, but was blocked by a password query. A few attempts later, he was no closer to hacking it than when he started.. in frustration, he tried guessing randomly. The 'usual' codes were no-go's, unsurprisingly. Pass, password, etc. However, when he jokingly typed in 'DimitriVollus', it worked. He got the file, and began reading... The information in the file, as it turned out, was a prep guide to Virtual Adepts. The password had been coded to accept the 'real name' of the user...something few hackers would ever think to attempt. Needless to say, he read the guide, memorized it, and before long, made his first steps into 'their' world, almost but not quite as clueless as the sheep. He learned, prospered, and was lucky enough to get decent advice from a few of the 'gurus' in his area. He still could hardly believe half of what he was reading, but one of his contacts gave him a little 'test' to run on his home computer, a connection from his PC to a remote server in the fellow's posession. The instructions were complicated, but he followed through...imagine his surprise when he later learned that the server in question was not in any way wired into the physical network, or the ethernet...but instead, the Digital Web. He even took the initiative to attempt to block out a spot of his own on the Web, for his own files.. Now, he's on the move...wanting to find himself a new home where he can (hopefully) find more like himself, safely away from his parents..not wanting to get them involved in this, not one little bit. Description: Perhaps six feet even, Dimitri is easily considered quite handsome. His heritage is distinctly that of western europe. Dark hair, kept short, and bright blue eyes. Usually dressed well, but not too formally.